


Let's Not Do That

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an intimate moment with John, you say something that neither one of you expects.</p>
<p>SPN Kink bingo Square Filled: Daddy Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Do That

John lifted his head from where he’d been sucking kisses into your neck, propping himself up on his arms.

“What did you just say?”

You covered your face with your hands, shaking your head.

“Oh, god.”  
“Did you just call me …”  
“Don’t. Please, let’s just forget it ever happened.”

John let out a laugh. 

“You called me ‘daddy.’”  
“It just slipped out! And it was weird and … no.”

John laughed again, leaning to rest his forehead on yours. You blew out a breath, reaching up to wrap your arms around him. John murmured softly, and you looked up, smiling when you saw his eyes closed just inches above yours.

“Did you get that from one of those filthy books you think I don’t know you read?”

You giggled, reaching up to run your fingers through his beard.

“I might have. I really wasn’t planning on doing it. I … I read about it in a book last night while I was in the bathtub and it just slipped out today.”

John lifted his head, a grin crossing his face as he looked down into your eyes.

“You want me to be your daddy?”

You made a face, shaking your head, and the two of you laughed together.

“I can read about it, but doing it is … weird.”  
“Did you call your dad …?”

You nodded, wrinkling your nose.

“I’m Southern. Every girl calls her father ‘Daddy.’ Which is why it’s weird to me that people do it in bed, I guess.”

John pursed his lips, nodding, then made a face and shook his head.

“Yeah, let’s not do that.”

You laughed, reaching up to take hold of his face, bringing his lips to yours in what became a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, panting for breath, you smiled.

“There are other things we _can_ do, though.”  
“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

You pushed his shoulder until he rolled onto his back, and you tossed a leg over his waist, straddling him. You watched his eyes go cloudy with lust as he took in the sight of your naked body and you shook your hair out of your face.

“I seem to recall … _this_ going over quite well.”

John let out a groan, head falling back onto the pillows. 

“Fuck, baby girl. _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t do the Daddy kink thing. I’ve tried, and it weirds me out to no end. Like this reader, I’m a Southern girl who referred to her father as “Daddy” since I could talk, and using the term in a sexual manner just … I can’t. Hope you liked this, though. :)


End file.
